


[Podfic] (un)Official Marine Rules and Regulations

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Pata (beingzen)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lists, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rules, Skippy's List, because they need them, poor things, they don't know what they're getting into, well really more like guidelines, written for the newbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Podfic of "(un)Official Marine Rules and Regulations" by hujwernoo.Really, with all the insanity happening on the Grand Line, it's a wonder the average Marine can keep their head above water. If only there were a collection of informal rules explaining all the unspoken truths about working the weirdest sea in the world...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] (un)Official Marine Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(un)Official Marine Rules and Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186415) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/un-official-marine-rules-and-regulations/%28un%29Official%20Marine%20Rules%20and%20Regulations.mp3).

Recorded together in discord voice and edited by GodOfLaundryBaskets.

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/un-official-marine-rules-and-regulations/%28un%29Official%20Marine%20Rules%20and%20Regulations.mp3) | 9 MB | 0:12:31  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://archive.org/download/un-official-marine-rules-and-regulations/%28un%29Official%20Marine%20Rules%20and%20Regulations.m4a)  
  
| 9 MB | 0:12:31


End file.
